


Random Crap That Comes to Mind

by GalaxyRaven



Category: Hermitcraft, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poems, Random - Freeform, What Have I Done, What am I doing, any tag i may have missed, hello if ur reading this, it wouldn't let me put a heart tag so loooovvveeee, random crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: This is basically a book of random things that come to mind. I suppose I take requests, but if I get enough for one fandom I'll put them in another book. In this book I'll put poetry, mini oneshots, random updates on life and/or fandom stuff, and incorrect quotes :p
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Hello wine and bagel bites

Welp, I'm making this book... I don't have an update schedule (but do I ever?). I'll just kinda post what comes to mind.

(also if anyone gets the title reference tell me and you shall receive virtual doughnuts :D)


	2. A Quick Sanders Sides Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real kinda chapter

Upon his raging red wings,  
He sores.  
To carry him to his brightest dreams,  
Carried with a mighty roar.  
A prince, of true and lawful state,  
And of bravery too,  
Will save the knight his mind creates,  
For he is kind and true.

On sky blue wings,  
He flies.  
Carried by the kindest things,  
Of cats and dogs and clear blue skies.  
A friend, of joy and peaceful smile,  
And a bit of sadness too,  
Will comfort friends through many trial.  
For he smiles just for you.

With wings of dark blue space,  
He glides.  
His knowledge is his grace.  
With the passion to teach and guide.  
A mentor, of wisdom and story,  
And a bit of joy too,  
Will lead his student to days of glory,  
For his faith burns anew.

On wings of purple twilight,  
He falls.  
His eyes are are cloaked in midnight,  
And away from danger he calls.  
A voice, of nerves and fear,  
And a bit a laughter too,  
Will protect his companions with tears of joy.  
For their pain he does rue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write a poem for the Sides, idk if it worked out well, I can do better. If y’all see anything you think I can improve, please tell me! I love hearing how I can do better, especially in writing, there is always room for improvement.


	3. Why it’s the middle of the night ;-;

Ok so, it’s like, 1:30 in the morning, and I’m lying in bed with my phone on my chest, flashlight on, making shadow puppets on the ceiling and writing poems when I get bored and my hands hUrT ;-;

Also, as a heads up, it’ll probably be that most posts on this book are just stupid things like this that I post in the early morning, so just a heads up :D although I do still fully intend to put poems and mini oneshots on here :) Anyway goodnight!! Go to sleep!!


	4. I haz a queztion :)

Ok so I know that no one’s probably going to actually answer this question, but would y’all prefer me write something for Voltron, Supernatural, Sanders Sides, or Hermitcraft? Just like, a quick little oneshot. Anyway that’s it byeeee :D

(Oh, by the way. I am currently working on a Hermitcraft story, but I’m going to completely pre-write it so that we don’t have another Wing for a Wing situation. That’s it oki bye for real this time :p)


	5. LOVE FROM ME! A RANDOM PERSON ON THE INTERNET!!

To anyone that read’s this, I hope your life is going wonderfully. I hope you’re happy with yourself, in every sense. Please remember that you are beautiful (or handsome, whatever you prefer) and amazing and oh so SO important. Remember that your life matters and that you are loved and appreciated. I hope that your life is going as well as it possibly can. Please please PLEASE remember that there is always another option and there is always someone to talk to. Remember you are LOVED. Remember you are APPRECIATED. Remember that you MATTER. I hope you’re feeling well, have a wonderful day or night or whatever!! I’m thinking about you! All the love in my heart goes out to you! LOVE LOVE LOVE!!

\- A random person on the internet :3

P.S. I am working on that request I got on the last chapter, but I really felt like writing this, so I hope it helped someone :)


	6. ♿️ZOOM♿️

Ok so, I just realized how great the wheelchair emoji is.  
Like he be zooming.  
♿️♿️♿️♿️♿️  
He’s a speedy boi. I just had a whole very stupid conversation with my friend about The Zoomy Boi Emoji.  
They might be judging my but oh well. Anyway this is probably the stupidest post I’ve made on her bUT LIKE, LOOK AT THIS MAN! ♿️♿️♿️♿️♿️ HES ZOOMING!   
I just randomly came across the emoji and now I’m obsessed. Also just being clear, I am not in any way disrespecting anyone in a wheelchair, I’m just saying that the emoji looks like he’s zooming. ♿️♿️♿️Ok I’ll stop saying that.

Also I am almost done with that request, but I will warn you it is.... pretty different than what you asked for. I tried my best to follow but I’m not as familiar with all the hermits as some, and I am very unfamiliar with the Hermitcraft recap people sooo, I’m sorry, I may have failed you ;-;. I mostly only know the architech bois soooo. But I tried! So you may like it! :p Anyway have a wonderful day or night or whatever, and enjoy the rest of your day

-A Random Stranger on the Internet >:3


	7. The Not-Quite-a-Hermit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me explain how I went from “Pidge and Xisuma in a coffee shop. Listening to Joe. It’s raining.” to this. After getting this suggestion, I asked that Dnd person if they were asking for a crossover. They then gave me this whole, very interesting way that said crossover could have happened. So I’m sorry, but when I was given that explanation my brain just got another idea based around that explanation and... that’s... what I wrote.... I’m sorry >~< I hope you still like it ;-;. If it annoys you I can write something far more like your first comment. But still, I hope you enjoy (and I’m sorry it took so long to write :/ ) Also there are some mentions of Evo and the Watchers, but you don’t really have to know who they are to understand okI’llshutupnowbye

Xisuma sat there, fiddling nervously with the handle of his cup, staring at the strange girl in front of him. Pidge was her name. She wore green armor, which reminded him slightly of his own, and large, round glasses. She had short, red hair, some of which kept falling into her eyes. She had, quite literally, fallen out of the sky near Xisuma’s base while he and Joe had been having tea, surprising them both and leading to the meeting that was now being held. 

Joe was seated at the table, which had been set up in a quiet part of the shopping district, along with Grian, who had his purple-white wings folded neatly behind his back and a glowing halo bobbing around his head.

“So”, Joe said loudly, snapping everyone out of there silent trances, “Grian and I think we may have figured out what’s... going on here”.

Grian snorted.

“I know exactly what’s happening. I’ve seen it before, back in Evo, and in the Watcher compound”, He paused, “Joe, do you want to explain or should I?”

“I can”, Joe said simply, turning to look at the rest of us, “First, I should tell you that there are more people in this world than the code has registered. They are.. spectators of sorts. I only know of a few, but there are bound to be more. It is one of these spectators that has disappeared from our world. His name is Zloy, and his companion is... distressed to say the least.

“Next, we are all aware of different servers. And I’m sure Xisuma is aware of the different universes, completely unlike our own. Grian and I believe that the Watchers of our universe and whatever Watcher-like creatures are in Pidge’s universe have decided to switch Zloy and Pidge, as an experiment of sorts.

“According to Grian, these experiments tend to last only twenty four hours, and when they finish, the Watchers will supply a portal for you to return home. So I suppose the only thing we can do is... wait this out.”

“Wait wait wait”, Pidge said, holding up her hands, “You said something about how the spectators are people the code hasn’t registered. What do you mean code?”

Joe looked confused for a moment.

“Do you not have code in your world?”

“We do, but we don’t live in it”.

Joe nodded.

“I see... Xisuma”, He said, looking over at the admin, “How about you show her how the code works?”

Xisuma nodded, pulling up a few admin screens a scooting closer to Pidge. He held one particular screen in front of Joe, and lines of code began to cover it, thousands of commands in constant work to make their beloved JoeHills.

“This is Joe’s code”, he said gesturing to the screen, “And the rest of this is different layers of code for different parts of the world. I can look through these screens to see the code’s history, which is helpful in case someone goes missing. I can also find the exact coordinates of someone who is lagging the server with redstone”.

Grian snorted.

“Or TNT”.

Silence.

He began explaining code to Pidge, who seemed very entranced.

“I help with coding back in my universe”, she said, “I can also hack into our enemies coding for their weapons and such, which is pretty useful if I do say so myself”.

“So what exactly is your code used for?”

“Well, code in my universe is confined to computers, but those computers can control a variety of different things”. 

The admin and the stranger continued to talk about code and computers and lag and blah blah blah. Grian yawned, a slightly bored look on his face, the glowing halo bobbing around his head slipping slightly over his eyes.

He was startled back to reality when Joe nudged him, a knowing grin on his face.

“We have a visitor from another universe and you’re bored?”

“I’m not bored! I was paying perfect attention!”

“Mhm sure, and I’m sure your halo slipping was fully intentional”.

“Of course it was, what kind of person do you think I am?”, he huffed, a fake look of betrayal of his face. He looked back at the other two, still talking about code, “Ok, maybe I am a little bored. But can you blame me? They’re talking about the most boring thing _ever_ ”.

“They are talking about the very means of our existence, Grian”.

“Exactly, boooring”. 

Joe just shook his head.

“So what’s redstone exactly?”, Pidge asked.

“It’s kinda like the machines you described from your world”, Xisuma said.

“Can I see some?”

Xisuma grinned.

“Sure, I-“

He was cut off my Grian jumping onto the table.

“She could meet Mumbo”, he said, an almost manic grin on his face, “He knows a lot about redstone and that kind of stuff”.

Xisuma looked like he wanted to disagree, but Joe stopped him with a small shake of his head.

“Fine, we can go see Mumbo”, he said, strapping on his elytra.

“What’s that?”

“An elytra... wait, Grian how is Pidge gonna keep up with us without an elytra”.

“She can ride with me”, Grian said, a large grin on his face. He held out his hand to the newcomer, a fake look of chivalry on his face, “Do you trust me?”

Pidge looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“No not really”.

His sorta-manic-grin™️ returned, and he laughed.

“Good answer”.

And with that he wrapped his arms around her, lifting the two of them into the air with his large, purple wings. Pidge shot him a glare, but he simply laughed.

“Sorry, but you would’ve been left far behind, trust me”, he chuckled, “Joe and Xisuma have to shoot rockets while flying to actually do anything, so they would be carrying you with one arm, and that’s a great way to drop someone out of the sky. We don’t know if you’ll respawn, so it’s better not to test it”.

“What do you mean, respawn?”

“If we die, we kinda... wake up in our beds. You can’t die permanently unless you jump into the outer void”.

“Outer void?”

“Ya, we have different dimensions, and one of them is called the end. The end is basically a giant island floating in a void of nothingness, and if you fall in you die. Far far far away from the main island, there are the outer islands. If you bridge out from the outer islands, the void takes on a sorta white color. If you fall in that, boom”, Grian widened his eyes, making a face of surprises or false alarm, “Permadeath”.

“Yikes, how’d you figure that out?”

Grian stayed quiet, glancing over at Xisuma.

“Thats X’s business, it’s not my story to tell”.

She nodded, glancing over at the admin. 

Soon the ocean began to give way to land, which quickly became a jungle. They flew over a small river at the edge of the jungle until they came across a large wooden window in the side of a hill. Grian carefully dropped Pidge on the ground before landing himself and running up to the... doorframe? Despite there being an obvious doorframe and plenty on wood to make a door, the door was missing. Grian rapped on the doorframe, that same grin on his face.

“Are you sure he’s here?”, Xisuma asked, “I thought he was moving out”.

“He had to pack his stuff today”, Grian said now starting to step inside, “He was gonna do it yesterday, but someone, no idea who, covered his base in parrots, and they kinda... made a mess”.

As he moved into the house, Pidge could have sworn she heard him say _Pesky Bird_.

Pidge followed behind him as he climbed up a ladder just inside. As she climbed up, she heard mischievous giggles coming from above her.

_Oh dear._

As she climbed into the main room, she saw Grian standing over a man who was passed out on some chests. He was wearing a fine black suit and dress pants. He had black hair partially buried in his arms and his fingers were stained red. With what she couldn’t be sure. His face was buried in his arms as he slept, light snores audible. Xisuma and Joe joined them, watching as Grian carefully crept towards the sleeping man.

“Why do I have a feeling he just wanted to come here to mess with his friend”, Pidge whispered, looking over at the others.

Joe shrugged.

“Probably because that exactly what’s happening”, he grinned, “Grian is very chaotic. It’s what lost him his place with the Watchers”.

They watched as the blonde crept forward, a bucket of water appearing in his hands. He chuckled, raising the bucket above the poor man, before pouring it on him. The man shot up, spluttering and confused, casting Grian a death glare.

“Grian, what the _heck_?”, He said, wiping water off his face.

Grian chuckled.

“Sorry, there was just no other way to wake you up”.

“What? Yes there was! There a plenty of ways to wake someone up that doesn’t involve pouring water on them”.

“Sorry, let me rephrase that, there was just no other fun way to wake you up”.

The man shook his head, finally standing up properly. He was tall, significantly taller than Grian and Pidge and decently taller than Joe and Xisuma. His hair looked well brushed and neat (or at least Pidge assumes it was neat when not drenched in water) and a mustache.

“Oh, hello”, he said, smiling at her, “Who are you? Is she a new Hermit?”

The second question was directed at Xisuma, who shook his head. The man now looked even more confused, and began to further question Xisuma. After receiving the full explanation, he looked... confused to say the least. Understandably. He had been very rudely awoken from his nap to be almost immediately told that they had a visitor from another universe in their world, and that that visitor wanted to talk to him about redstone. It was.... a bit much. Nevertheless he smiled and held out his hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, my name is Mumbo Jumbo, but you can just call me Mumbo. May I ask what your name is?”

“Pidge”

They shook hands, and the questions began.

~~~

After a few hours of, not only questions, but the actual construction of a few redstone contraptions, the growl of the night creatures began to become more and more audible (lets just act like Bdubs’ constant sleeping doesn’t murder the night and all it’s inhabitants). Joe and Xisuma were starting to look a little nervous, and Mumbo kept looking out at the trees as they worked. Finally, Grian decided to ask the question.

“Soo, where’s Pidge gonna sleep?”

“I though we could contact one of the girls, I’m sure they would be open to have her stay with them”, Xisuma said, looking out at the dark trees with a wary expression, “Stress lives in the jungle, right?”

“That isn’t an option”, Joe said, “The girls decided they were going to go torture poor xB for building his base so far away”.

Confusion.

“Look, all I know is that cake is involved”.

“Joe and I’s bases are pretty far away, and I really don’t feel like it would be a great idea to traverse the Nether, especially since we don’t know if she’ll respawn”.

“I’d offer to let her stay with me”, Mumbo said, yelping as he burned his hand on active redstone, “but my hobbit hole is a bit... messy, and if I’m being honest, my mega base isn’t much better”.

Grian sighed.

“What are we going to do? We’re doomed”.

Everyone turned to him.

“What? What is it? Guys?”

~~~

“Welcome”, Grian said, throwing out his arms, “to my humble abode!”

Pidge stared at the beautifully made windows and the grand entrance. It looked kinda like the hobbit holes from.. well... The Hobbit, but it took up the whole cliffside it was set in, not just a little hill. 

Upon entering, Pidge was greeted with the sound of birds squawking and a bell ringing. The source of the squawking was made almost immediately clear. Sitting in a little habitat set in the wall, was a beautiful blue parrot. As Grian entered behind her, the bird flew from its perch to land on his head. The small man giggled, holding a finger above his head, which the bird affectionately nibbled. Around the bird’s neck was a lighter blue bandana with a tag reading _Professor Beak_. Pidge could see other parrots flying around, each a different color and each with a bandana, although theirs all read _Pesky Bird_. Pidge laughed as Grian was soon swamped in birds, some landing on his shoulders, others on his now outstretched arms, though only Professor Beak sat on his head.

Pidge turned her attention to the rest of the building, half out of curiosity for the build and half to try and find where the ringing was coming from. 

The walls were decorated in a variety of parrot masks, all being different in one way or another, be it color or shape or what have you. She also noticed a chicken mask hanging among the parrots. The weirdest thing, however, were the doors. They were everywhere. Some were leaned against walls, others were in piles on the floor, and some still were sticking out of chests. Each had a tag around the handle with what seemed to be a word or a name on it. The few she could see were Mumbo, Bdubs, Iskall and Scar. Lots of Scar. There were more but she couldn’t read them.

Grian walked past her, still covered in birds, some of which were now flying around him as there was no where to sit. He stood by what looked almost like a mine cart with a chest sitting in it, shaking one arm gently to free it of birds, before reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper. He read it, frowned, and set it down on a desk, scribbling his own message, before throwing it back into the cart and pushing it down the track with his foot. The ringing stopped.

“What was that?”, Pidge asked.

“A note from Mumbo telling me not to kill you”.

She raised an eyebrow.

“You were going to kill me?”

“Not intentionally”, he said, raising his hands defensively, “but I tend to be sort of... accident prone let’s say”.

She nodded, looking around a bit.

“Soo, where am I gonna sleep?”

Grian frowned.

“Well I don’t really have a guest room. The only people that ever stay the night are Mumbo and Iskall, and we just kinda stay up all night playing games. So you can have my room and I’ll just sleep on the couch”, he glanced up at Professor Beak, who chirped affectionately, “That is If these guys will let me sleep. Pesky Birds.”

Pidge laughed softly, following Grian’s instructions to the bedroom, changing out of her armor. Luckily, the suit under the armor was actually not to uncomfortable, so she could sleep in it. She called out a goodnight to Grian, getting a goodnight in return (as well as some goodnights mimicked by the parrots) and laid in bed, trying to go to sleep.

~~~

A few hours later and Pidge was still awake, staring at the ceiling and kinda bored.

I wonder if Grian is awake. Oh well, it’s worth a try.

“Hey Grian, are you awake?”, she called out, hoping that, if he wasn’t, she hadn’t woken him up.

“Yup”

“Want to play a game?”

“Such as?”

“Ummm..”

Pidge thought for a moment, raking her brain for a game that might not involve her getting up.

“Truth or Dare?”

She heard a light laugh from the other room.

“Dare”

~~~

After staying up till some ungodly hour, Pidge had finally fallen asleep. She was awoken by someone rapping their knuckles against the doorframe. She blinked her weary eyes to see Grian standing in the doorway, a hand over his eyes and Professor Beak seated backwards on his head, tail feathers in his face. She yawned.

“It’s fine Grian, you don’t have to cover your eyes”, she heard him sigh in relief lowering his hand.

“Good morning! Sorry I couldn’t let you sleep longer, but I made breakfast and we wanted you to meet some of the other hermits before you left”.

He smiled, turning to leave.

“Breakfast is in the main room”.

She nodded, standing up and pulling her armor back on. She headed out into the main room, one of the Pesky Birds landing on her shoulder. She smiled at it and it nuzzled her hair a bit before flying back up to one of the many perches hanging from the ceiling.

Grian was sitting at a table (which seemed to be made out of one of the “Scar” doors), feeding Professor Beak seeds and trying to keep him away from his breakfast. As she walked over he smiled, pointing to another plate on the table.

“That’s one is for you”.

“Thank you”.

On the plate there were a few slices of bacon, a chocolate chip pancake, and a cookie. It was very clearly a breakfast made by a sweet tooth but hey, she wasn’t complaining. It beat the green space goo Coran made them eat, even if Hunk made it a lot better.

“Be careful not to let any of the Pesky Birds steal that cookie. They’ll get sick if they eat it”.

She nodded, beginning to eat her breakfast. It was delicious! The bacon was a little crisper that she would have made it, but whatever, bacon is bacon. After breakfast, she helped Grian wash the dishes, said goodbye to Professor Beak and the other Pesky Birds, and headed off to Mumbo’s base with Grian. Apparently Mumbo was going to be accompanying them to make sure Grian didn’t blow something (or more worryingly someone) up.

Xisuma had said that since she appeared at about five o’clock p.m. the day before, and this was supposed to last twenty four hours, the portal would open at about that time. Just to be safe though, he was keeping an eye on the code to make sure she didn’t miss her portal home.

Mumbo and Grian introduced her to the rest of the Jungle Hermits. Grian’s neighbor Scar, who happened to be a wizard. He also happened to not be wearing any pants. He explained a little more about potions and wizard fruit and magic crystals (although she heard Grian snort at that last one). He also introduced her to his cat, Jellie, an adorable grey kitty that he was very close to.

Next she met Stress and Iskall. Stress was living on a little island and Iskall was building a giant tree (or as he had put it, the Omegatree OF DOOM). Stress had a very bubbly personality and was extremely nice. She was also extremely curious about everything from Pidge’s world. Iskall was a little more chill. He still asked lots of questions, but he wasn’t exploding quite as much as Stress. He also had the same red stains on his hands as Mumbo, which she now knew were from redstone.

They then traveled to the Shopping District, which Pidge recognized a bit. She got a better look a the “Mumbo for Mayor” posters, which seemed to be everywhere. They were walking around, looking at the different shops, when they ran into a trio of Hermits. 

One was a demon by the looks of it. He had bright red eyes and a dark grey jacket over a red and white long-sleeved shirt. He introduced himself as Tango, a large smile on his face. 

The second was Impulse. He had brown hair and a black shirt with a creeper face on the front and a yellow “i” on the back. He was noticeably more calm that his two companions.

Finally there was Zedaph. He wore a goofy grin on his face and was pretty energetic. His smile never faltered as he introduced himself, and he continued to sorta bounce on the balls of his feet a bit, his yellow-blonde hair bobbing.

There was a man who looked suspiciously like one of the creepers she had been warned to stay away from, except he stood on two legs and half his face, as well as one arm, was robotic.

There was a zombie girl who was posing some kind of armor stand. She placed what looked like a fish head on the stand, muttering about it how it had a soul and Grian didn’t.

After hours of walking around and talking with various Hermits, Grian received a message on his communicator from X saying the portal had appeared. A quick flight later and there she stood, in front of a large bedrock portal with a swirling purple mist. Most of the Hermits she had met were there too, as well as some she hadn’t.

“So this is how I get home?”

Grian nodded.

“Yep, they always provided a way back for the others, and this is definitely a Watcher portal”.

She nodded, before opening her arms.

“I guess this is goodbye then, isn’t it?”

Nodding.

Joe walked forward, and wrapped her in a hug. One by one, the other Hermits joined in, hugging and smiling.

As she was about to step through, she turned back and looked at Grian.

“Say hi to Professor Beak for me”.

He nodded. 

Suddenly, a little to his left, the air shifted and almost glitched, and a figure appeared. He was floating slightly above the ground, and was transparent, almost invisible in some places. His hair and beard were a mess, and his eyes looked worried.

“s3ηᎠ ᏴaçᏦ ŻᏞøY”

Pidge nodded, and the spectator smiled before flicking back out of existence. Taking a deep breath, she turned, and walked through the portal.

~~~

The world was spinning, she was falling, everything was purple, no, green, no, red, no, white.

And the she was back in the castle. Pidge glanced around, hearing voices coming from what seemed like the dining hall. She began running, not knowing if the portal was timed or not. She burst into the dining hall, panting and out of breath. Shiro was sitting at the head of table, head in his hands. Hunk was trying to feed some green goblin zombie dude, presumably Zloy, some space goo, which Zloy did not seem to fond of. Allura was pacing. Coran was studying Zloy. Lance was eating, and Keith was sharpening his sword.

They all looked up as Pidge burst in, a mixture of confusion, excitement, and joy crossing their faces.

“Pidge! Where did you-“

“No time”, she said, walking quickly over to the zombie, “Are you Zloy?”

He nodded.

“There is a portal back to Hermitcraft down this hallway, hurry, I don’t know how long it will last, and Pixlriffs is worried about you.”

He nodded again, standing up and running after her, ignoring the calls of the paladins. When they reached to portal, Zloy wasted almost not time jumping in, pausing only a second to give her a grateful nod. After he jumped, the portal flickered, and closed. Leaving nothing but a few stray particles.

“What _was_ that?”, she heard what sounded like Lance behind her. 

“It’s... kind of hard to explain..and kind of a long story”.

“Please”, Keith said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, the others following suit, “Explain”.

“Ok.... so about twenty four hours ago, I was dropped out of the sky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya. Sorry if you didn’t like it, I hope you did. Sorry it took me forever to write, my attention span is about as long as an inchworm, so I have some trouble writing stuff. Thats why my account is just a bunch of oneshots and why I’m pre-writing any multi-chapter stories I do. Anyway sorry :3 I’ve been saying sorry a lot.... :/


	8. Some random facts and a little rant at 3am

It’s 3am and I’m trying to sleep but it’s just not working ;-; So I’m writing for this book instead :D Problem solving! dunno why, it’s just fun to talk about anything and everything that comes to mind. So ya, here ya go.

-Did you know giraffe’s tongues are blue?  
-There is a portion of a church somewhere decorated with bones (it’s actually pretty cool, look up Sedlec Ossuary).  
-Someone found a cornflake shaped like Illinois, and it sold on eBay for 1,350 dollars. Someone bought a funky shaped cornflake for $1,350. Just let that sink in.  
-Did you know that, carved into William Shakespeare’s grave, are the words “Blessed are he who leaves these stones, cursed are he who moves my bones”. That warning was discovered by scientists who were gonna research Shakespeare’s bones. I’m pretty sure, but don’t quote me on it, that that warning actually stopped them.  
-A meteor just kinda... exploded over the Earth in 2018 and we all just kinda.. missed it. And it wasn’t a small meteor either, no no no nO- it was a big boy and the explosion was POWERFUL. I guess we were all busy buying cornflakes on eBay for ONE THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS!

Anyway thanks to anyone that read this, I hope it made ya laugh :D I’ve been having a rough time recently, and going back and reading some of the comments on this book have cheered me up a lot :3 It’s just nice to know that people who have never met me take even a few moments out of there day to leave a suggestion or some nice feedback or just a funny little comment, so thank you, thank you so much. And thanks for reading this little rant. Merry 3am!

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	9. 🎶Hello Hello Hello🎶

HELLOOOOOOOO!!

That’s it.

Hello.

Uh.

Hi.

Hello.

Salutations.

Hey.

Heyo.

Hola.

.... etc.

:)

Idk I just wanted to say hello! I just kinda felt like it! So ya! Hello!

I hope you’re having a wonderful wonderful day! Or... night... or afternoon... or evening... or midday... I’ll stop now. Quarantine is like.. driving me insane @.@ My sleep schedule is SO messed up it’s not even funny. My household is definitely experiencing cabin fever (irritability, listlessness, and similar symptoms resulting from long confinement or isolation indoors), so ya, that’s not great. But oh well! On the bright side school is out for me! So that’s fun :D I hope y’all are doing well. Have some internet hugs :3 Anyway, this was another random thing (most of these are o///o) so like... imma just.... go now... I’ll talk to y’all later, bye! :p

PS: remember to always look for a bright side to everything, it’ll make you feel better, trust me :)

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	10. Questions? Probably not but... Questions?

Hello! It’s me again :) Do y’all have any questions? Like, about anything really. I won’t answer anything SUPER personal... like... my name :/ BUT I will answer other questions like................. my eye color •_• IDK I have no idea what questions hoomans ask other hoomans-

Oh? Oh. Okay. Ya. Ya okay. Okay, thank you. Mhm. Alright. Goodbye.

So my consultant just informed me that it is, in fact, spell hUmans. Not hOOmans. I must have been misinformed, I apologize. (What am I doing with my life *~*) 

Anyway, you can ask any question, or no questions if you feel like it, I’m just throwing this suggestion out there :) You don’t have to ask me questions about me, you could ask any questions, like, “what is the meaning of life?” And I will tell you the Truth.

Doughnuts.

Doughnuts are the meaning of life.

...

**The obsession is growing.**

Anyway that’s all folks :D  
Byeee! 

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	11. A definitely not kinda angsty poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, look, I was bored, and apparently poetry is my go-to when I’m bored soooooooo yaaaaa.... :/ HAVE SOME DEFINITELY NOT ANGSTY POETRY >:3

Tick tock tick tock,  
Time is running out.  
You caught the train,  
Out of the rain,  
It’s worse out than you thought.

Tick tock tick tock,  
In yourself you doubt.  
You’re running fast,  
You’ll never last,  
You’ll lay here till you rot.

Tick tock tick tock,  
Still you wander about.  
Fate lead you here,  
You cannot steer,  
And now you lay in shock.

Tick tock tick tock,  
Time is running out.  
You missed the train,  
You’re in the rain,  
It’s worse out than you thought.


	12. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically when I wrote the crossover, I had so much fun writing the scene in Grian’s house that I wanted to kinda write his morning routine... if that makes sense :) So ya, this is basically Grian’s morning routine... uhhhh enjoy :3

Grian yawned as he got dressed, the morning sun shining through his window and bathing the room in a warm glow. He pulled his red sweater of his head, carefully guiding his wings through the holes in the back. He stepped out of his bedroom, stretching his back and looking around his hobbit hole. All his birds were asleep except for one, a little grey parrot that always woke up at the same time as him. Grian smiled, stretching out one of his wings for the little bird to perch on. 

He continued into the kitchen, the parrot now perched on his wing. He was planning to make chocolate chip pancakes, but upon finding out that he had the ability to make cinnamon rolls, his plans immediately changed. He had some pre-made dough, all he had to do was bake it. Admittedly, cinnamon rolls are better when made from scratch, but that wasn’t really and option, and the store bought dough wasn’t _that_ bad. Grian hummed to himself as he pre-heated the oven, portioned out the dough, and placed the soon-to-be cinnamon rolls in the oven to bake.

He set a timer for about fifteen minutes, and walked over to the table to sit. He smiled as the little parrot fluttered off his wing and onto the table, hopping over to the small hole about a third of the way up the wood. The table had been made out of one of Scar’s doors, all Grian had done was remove the hinges and handle (which had left the hole) and add legs. The parrot preceded to stick its head through the hole, chirping at the floor.

“You are such a strange bird”, Grian said, lightly petting the parrot’s back. It pulled its head out of the door and chirped at him. He smiled.

“Pesky Bird”.

A few minutes later, the timer went off, signifying that the cinnamon rolls were done. Grian stood from his chair, walked into the kitchen, grabbed an oven mitt, and took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. After checking to make sure they were fully baked and not raw inside or something, he pulled a stool out from under the counter, and grabbed a plate from one of the higher shelves. He placed two of the cinnamon rolls on the plate, poured himself a glass of milk, grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, and sat down at the table once more.

“Im gonna need to go grocery shopping today”, he muttered looking down at his not-so-healthy breakfast, “Glad Mumbo isn’t here to see this, he would not be impressed”.

The grey parrot chirped in response, trying and failing to secretly steal part of the apple. Grian smiled, pulling some seeds out of his inventory and giving them to the parrot. They both ate their breakfast, relishing in the peace and quiet. 

As Grian cleaned the dishes, he looked out the window in his kitchen. The sun was now fully risen, the bright morning colors now faded. He glanced back at the grey parrot, which was also looking out the window. 

“Welp, time to wake everyone up”.

The parrot looked at him, before hopping off the counter and flying into the air. It preceded to fly around the hobbit hole, chirping and squawking. Professor Beak was the first to fully wake up, flying over to sit on Grian’s head. The rest of the Pesky Birds began to stir, some ignoring the grey parrot, other flapping their wings at it in annoyance. Soon the hobbit hole was filled with the squawks and chirps and whistles of a bunch of waking birds. Some had flown over to sit on Grian’s shoulders and wings, others were eating breakfast out of one of the many bird feeders, still others had flown out one of the open windows, not to return until sunset. Grian smiled, writing a quick good morning note to Mumbo. He handed it to one of the Pesky Birds, which held it tightly in one claw.

“Take this to Mumbo please”.

The parrot squawked at him before flying out the window and in the direction of Mumbo’s base. Grian grinned, reaching up to pet Professor Beak’s head. This was gonna be a good day, he could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda random.. or very random... but that’s sorta the whole point of this book soooooo, ya, that’s kinda what you signed up for by reading this :p Anyway I hope you enjoyed this :D if you did why not leave a comment or something idk •-•' I’ll just admit it, I like talking to people, so comments are fun to me. It’s like meeting a new person but without the whole social anxiety part of it :) anyway I’ll shut up now, byeeee!! Have a wonderful wonderful day!
> 
> -A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	13. Derp :]

Ok so like..  
Just...  
Look at this face :]

It’s so derpy :] _I love it_ :]

I might start using it :]

It just looks so happy and derpy :]

derp deRP DERP :]

Anyway that’s all :]

Byeeeee :]

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	14. Soulmates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this Soulmates AU by mixing some others and adding my own twist to it. I do not take credit for most of these ideas, chances are you have seen them before. I just changed up a few things to make an AU that I thought would be fun to work with :3

**General Soulmate Stuff:**  
A soulmate is someone who you are meant to be with, but not necessarily in a romantic way. There are two types of soulmates, romantic soulmates and platonic soulmates. 

Whatever happens on your skin, whether it be a cut, bruise, tattoo, writing, etc. appears on your soulmate’s skin, regardless of if they are romantic or platonic.

People can have multiple soulmates, though it isn’t super common. Usually, if someone has multiple soulmates, they are both either romantic or platonic. Of course, this isn’t always the case, sometimes someone will have a platonic soulmate and a romantic soulmate, both of which are linked together with a soulmate bond (either romantic or platonic, you catch my drift).

There are plenty of instances of people falling in love with platonic soulmates, romantic soulmates hating and even killing each other, and romantic soulmates just not connecting in a romantic way, so they stay platonic friends. A soulmate bond does not automatically make two people like or love each other, it simply connects people that will deeply benefit each other’s happiness if they can connect (which they normally can).

It is proven that meeting/finding one’s soulmate is not absolutely necessary for one’s happiness. However, it is shown that people who do not find their soulmates are usually less happy that those who have.

**Romantic Soulmates:**  
Romantic soulmates are two people that share a romantic soulmate bond. This means that in addition to having marks appear on each other’s skin, romantic soulmates physically cannot lie to each other. In addition, if your soulmate is romantic, their name is permanently on your wrist, almost like a tattoo. If they die, then a scar forms over their name.

Romantic soulmates seem to be paired as such because they benefit best from being in a romantic relationship with one another rather than a platonic one. They usually balance each other while still being similar enough to connect. This allows them to live a life together in a more romantic sense.

Being romantic soulmates does not automatically make two people fall in love, though they do tend to grow connections more quickly than non-soulmate couples.

**Platonic Soulmates:**  
Platonic soulmates are two people that share a platonic soulmate bond. This means that in addition to having marks appear on each other’s skin, they can feel each other’s emotions, no matter how far away they are. Platonic soulmates can lie to each other and do not have their soulmate’s name on their wrist.

Platonic soulmates seem to be paired as such because they benefit best from being in a more platonic relationship rather than a romantic one. They usually have similar personalities in the sense of they don’t balance each other as well as romantic soulmates do. While romantic soulmates tend to be sort of opposites, allowing them balance the madness of living a life as one, platonic soulmates tend to be similar in how they act and behave, while having their differences that allow them to keep each other in line if need be.

Being platonic soulmates does not automatically make two people like each other, although they do tend to form very close bond quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted y’all’s opinion on it and if you think it would be weird if I wrote some PLATONIC soulmate stuff for hermitcraft (mostly the architechs because ya). I just wanted someone else’s opinion :) Thanks for reading, bye for now :D
> 
> -A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	15. Sanders Sides Talky Thingy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~WARNING~
> 
> Spoilers from the most recent Sanders Sides Episode

Spoilers for Deceit’s name, you hath been warned >:3

Ok so like... Thomas puts so much thought into these characters names.

And I just LOVE Janus’ name :3 And, of course, it fits him perfectly.

Janus is the Roman (I think :/ ) god of doorways, passages, and time. I think he’s also the god of lies and deception but I could be wrong about that, so feel free to correct me :)

And, fittingly enough, he has two faces. So that’s cool :D

Also I want to bring this to light because it’s great.

A guy on TikTok (I don’t remember his name sorry ;-; ) had a pretty great theory about Janus and I love it! Basically, Janus is part snake, which is a cold-blooded creature. Cold blooded animals need to get heat from an outside source to live and function and all that good stuff.

So let’s just say that the part of the Mind Palace that the Dark Sides live in is physically darker than the Light Sides’ part. Janus would need to get heat from somewhere right? This guy either has a giant heat lamp, which would be funny enough, OR he literALLY LIVES OFF CUDDLES >:3

I must say, that is the best theory I have heard yet. And. I. Love. It.

Anyway that’s all folks, byeeeee :)

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	16. I look into things to much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Contains spoilers on Deceit’s name⚠️

Hello hello my friends :3

I just wanted to quickly talk about the Side’s names.

Have you noticed how the light sides all have names that end in an AN or an ON. Logan, Roman, Patton. Patton even pointed it out when Virge announced his name.

The dark sides (so far) both have names that end in US. Remus, Janus.

Virgil isn’t a light side or a dark side, he’s sorta a mix. His name is the only one that doesn’t fit into either category because HE isn’t in either category.

I dunno, just thought it was interesting :) 

Also, it’s clear Remus is the opposite of Roman, but who is Janus the opposite of? And maybe Virgil was the opposite of either Patton or Logan, I dunno, just something to think about.

Anyway, that’s all :) Bye my friends!

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	17. Cat :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning: Mentions of my cute cat⚠️

Hewooo :3 

I’m currently sitting (kinda uncomfortably may I add) on a recliner with my cat :) 

I have a blanket over me and she crawled underneath and just fell asleep on my chest and I’m having to keep my arm in a very uncomfortable position so the blanket doesn’t fall on her and startle her. It’s totally worth it tho :3

Also it’s very warm now because she’s basically laying on me, but it’s fine, she can sleep, I won’t make her get up.

Anyway that’s all :) Oh I wish I could put pictures in this chapter so I could show you all how cute she is!! Can I? Tell me if there’s a way I can.

That’s all folks! Byeeeee!

\- A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	18. No cat ;-;

So... I couldn’t get the picture to work ;-; I’m not sure if I did something wrong or what but... no cat ;-; sorry

...I’m sad now

\- A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


	19. SPIDER

Y’ALL THERE IS A SPIDER ON MY CEILING AND ITS HUGE AND IM GONNA DIE WHAT DO I DO?!


	20. ...spider...

Soo umm.... update on the spider incident... it was killed and now I’m being laughed at for freaking out about a spider as small as my fingernail but like spiders are scARY AND I REACTED PERFECTLY NORMALLY... it didn’t seem that small when it was hanging above my head like some eight-legged bearer of death


	21. Heyo, it’s been a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit venty just a heads up  
>  -~-'

Hello hello :D

So I am intending to write some platonic soulmates Architech stuff, and I’m hoping y’all will like it. However, there is something I would like to mention.

As you may have noticed, I haven’t been updating this book much as of late. The reason for that is I’ve experienced a sort of mental block. From everything. I’m having trouble writing and drawing, and I’m feeling inferior to my friends who have similar hobbies and passions as me. 

However, I have taken time to relax and step back from everything and, as weird as it sounds, take time to myself. Despite the whole quarantine thing, I’ve still been in contact with my friends through text and video chats and have spent more energy trying to keep them happy rather than keeping me happy, and I needed some time to myself.

I’ve been working on fixing my sleep schedule (even tho that hasn’t worked well considering the time as of writing this) and watched some shows I’ve been interested in watching and have basically just taken a small break to work myself out and BOY DO I FEEL BETTER!

I am still feeling some writers block, but I know I need to write stuff to actually get through it, so that’s the next step of my plan!

So here’s my question to you. Is there anything you want me to write? I plan the do some platonic soulmate stuff, but it’s really fun to write other people’s suggestions! So if you have anything you want to see, feel free to comment :) I’ll do my best to write it!

Anyway I guess that’s all. If you actually read all that then thank you. I didn’t mean for this chapter to be so venty, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Hope to update soon.  
Bye for now!

-A Random Stranger on the Internet :3


End file.
